Dark Fury
by 1Persephone
Summary: Angel McKell has been in hiding her whole life, but now, with the help of Gabriel, she will become as destiny sought her to be. A dragonseeker
1. Chapter 1

It was especially quiet on the day Angel McKell was first taken.

She had been walking amongst the field of tulips when the sky suddenly darkened. Clouds black as pitch covered the blazing sun, fast enough to seem unusual. It wasn't uncommon to have flash storms, but the clouds moved slowly. Angel stared upward in horror as a flash of lightening revealed a man with a smile on his face so wide, she was surprised it didn't crack.

"W-what do you want?" Angel heard herself squeak.

_Pull it together! Be strong. Remember what mama told you! The day you are caught, my daughter, call out in your mind as loudly as you can. He will hear you. But until then, fight as I did._

"What I want is a lifemate strong enough to bring me back."

"You're a vampire."

"Quite so."

"Nothing can save you." She was proud to say that she sounded level.

"Not true. Even you must realize that."

"What? That your beliefs get you no where but dead?"

"What do you mean?"  
"If my memory serves me well, it seems as though every time one of your kind tries to take a lifemate, it dies. It would be in your best interest to just leave me alone."

"Ah, but you see, there is no one to save you. No one knows you exist. I am free to take you."

"Not as free as you think."

"If I must, I shall use force."

"Bring it on."

The burst of power aimed at her missed its mark. She'd jumped and landed gracefully behind him.

"Boo."

She whispered, and when he turned, she punched him in the face hard enough to break his nose. He ignored the pain and reached for her. She jumped again. This time, he was right on her tail. He grabbed her ankle, and pulled her down his body so he could have a better hold on her. The world around her disappeared. She was caught.

'_I'm caught! HELP ME! She said you would hear me!'_

She waited. And waited. There was no answer. She tried again.

_HELP ME!! MOM SAID YOU'D HEAR!!_

_I hear. I am coming. _

Those last three words, said with such dark fury, made her hope.

_Thank you._

_Lifemate, there is a price for you to be saved._

_What?_

_I must be allowed to claim you as soon as I can. _

_Oh. Well, what is your name?_

_Gabriel, Angel, Gabriel._

_How did you know my name? _

_A little bird told me. Focus on your surroundings. He could come for you at any minute, and he is not against compulsion to get you to comply._

_Hurry._

GABRIEL

He was sitting on his couch, staring blankly at his TV. There were some days when he wished that he could just go to her, show her that she isn't alone. But he'd promised her mother that he'd wait until she was caught. He'd whispered the words of claim when she was born, but that wouldn't stop a vampire. He sighed, turned the TV off, got up, and stretched like a cat.

_HELP ME!! MOM SAID YOU'D HEAR!! _

Her voice caused him to flinch. She was caught, but now he could claim her.

_I hear. I am coming_. He replied.

_Thank you._

He couldn't resist.

_Lifemate, there is a price for you to be saved._

_What? _She sounded wary.

_I must be allowed to claim you as soon as I can. _

He was mean. He knew it too.

_Oh. Well, what is your name?_

_Gabriel, Angel, Gabriel._

_How did you know my name? _

He almost laughed_._

_A little bird told me. Focus on your surroundings. He could come for you at any minute, and he is not against compulsion to get you to comply._

This time, he wasn't joking.

_Hurry._


	2. Chapter 2

ANGEL

she looked around for the first time, praying that Gabriel was watching through her eyes. The setting was simple: An ice blue cave, a hole where she supposed the vamp slept, a chair, and a torture wall. There was manacles fused to the wall, and in the far corner there was stakes, whips of all shapes, sizes, and textures, and everything else you could possibly imagine. She shuddered. She was sitting on the floor, bound by the vampire's magic.

"He's coming for you." she said.

"Good. I hope he gets here soon."  
"What?Why? He'll kill you."

"This is my base. I'm most powerful here."

"Your power is nothing to his."

He was in her face in an instant.

"If he's all powerful, why isn't he here yet?" he growled.

She was just about to respond when a voice said,

"I am here, Reagon. It's good to see you again."

His voice was just as seductive and husky as his thoughts.

She got her first glimpse of her lifemate. He was muscular, but not overly so, an aristocratic nose, trademark of all carpathian males, short black hair, and silvery blue eyes. He wore a muscle shirt, and low-slung jeans. He was do-me sexy. Mouthwatering. His eyes shifted to her, drilling right into her own.

"I know you." She breathed.

"Of course you do. I'm your lifemate."

"Lies." The vampire hissed. "Gabriel, she can't be yours. She looks... too young."

"At least he didn't say I'm old." she mumbled.

"She is mine. But you, you are another matter entirely."

"What?"

"You are wanted by Mikhail. Justice will be served."

The vampire could say no more. He lunged for the door, only to be stopped in place.

"Come to me, and make it easy for me to kill you." Gabriel sounded harmless, innocent. But one only had to look to know that it was false.

"I would never." he spit, but his feet moved, regardless of his words.

"I do not think you have a choice. Even if Mikhail didn't want you, you'd be in violation of the law for taking _my _lifemate."

"Who are you to think you could possibly intimidate me?"

"I'm Gabriel."

"I know another."

"I have no last name. Surely you've heard? I mean, I am no Gregori, but I am close enough."

"Gabriel." This time, his voice held recognition.

"Yes."

The vampire's dragging feet drew him ever nearer to the Carpathian hunter looking for revenge.

"I want to play." the whining voice was Angel, lips dipped in a sexy pout.

"Darling, this is not for-"

"If you're going to finish that sentence with the words girls, women, or females, I'll tear out your heart and feed it to the vultures." she threatened.

"For Angels. You are my angel, and death is not for you. Sleep. There is no need to watch this vampire die."

Her head nodded, a result of trying to stay above sleep, but she managed to say,

"I'll punch you. I didn't say you couldn't say that. You wait till I wake... up..." She slept.

GABRIEL

He tore out the vampire's heart and called for lightening. Once it was done, he looked over at Angel. Sleeping, it was easier to see what she appeared as. She had silver hair, not gray, silver, almost white, she had delicate and high cheekbones, lips that were full but not overly, long description short, she looked as her name implied. Like an Angel. He picked her up, and vanished with her. He reappeared, (much to shock of the maid, for she was new.), in his room.

"Cara mia, Suite pour moi." _My beloved, wake for me._

The words awoke her, and she glared drowsily at him.

"Venir ici." _Come here. _she whispered on a yawn. He approached her warily.

"S'approcher." _Come closer._

He was leaning down when she smacked him in the face.

"Je n'aurait pas dit Angel, mais il était implicite!" _I might not have said Angel, but it was implied!_

_"_Vous êtes un ange, il y avait pas besoin pour vous de voir cela." _You are an Angel, there was no need for you to see that._

"J'ai tué ma juste part de vampires! Je ne suis pas un enfant." _I've killed my fair share of vampires! I am not a child._

"Non, mais vous êtes la lumière de mon sombre. Vous êtes fait avec la chasse." _No, but you are the light to my dark. You are done with hunting._

" Vous n'avez pas dicter moi!" _You don't dictate me_!

" Dormir." _sleep._

He hated doing that, but arguing was annoying.

"Fesses." _Ass. _she murmured.

she slept.

Angel

She dreamt of a rose. It was black, with thorns dripping blood on the stem. She couldn't turn away, though she would've liked to. What the hell was it supposed to mean? What she was getting from it was that someone was retarded enough to stab themselves on the stem of a black rose. _Black rose. _The name rang a proverbial bell. What was it? She knew the language was french... her mother was french. Now she remembered! _La société black rose est très dangereux c'est une bande de carpates que hunt dragon d'asile. C'est pourquoi nous devons nous cacher que vous._The black rose society is very dangerous it is a band of Carpathians that hunt dragon seekers. That is why we must hide you.

Huh.

She had no more time to dwell on it, for he was calling her to awaken. _"Cara mia, Suite pour moi." _

She asked him,

"Do you belong to a group called the black rose society?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Do you have fun?"

He laughed humorlessly.

"Fun? No. Why?"

"No reason."

"Okay then. If you have no more questions, the sun is coming up so I am going to ground. And you are too."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're Carpathian. All Carpathians go to ground."  
"I've slept enough for two days, I think. I'll stay up."

"You'll fry."

"No. I've made myself immune to it. It's great."

"How? This could be good for our race."

"I don't care about our race! Besides, don't you need to go to ground?"

"I do, but you can surely tell me how--"

"No! I'll do nothing to help our race."

"Why? What have they done to you?"

"They shunned me! I was shown as a descendant of Razvan, and because of that, because of my lineage, they hunt me. They don't know me! Go ahead and turn me in to The Black Rose Society! You haven't pledged yourself to me yet, so your first priority is them. Tell them! Tell them to come! Tell them to take me away!"

"I cannot do that."

"And why not?"

"Because you are mine. It is that simple."

"It can't be that simple. If it is, then I could reveal myself. "  
"I cannot possibly fend for you by myself."

"That isn't a problem. I do have friends. They just aren't human or carpathian."

"What are they?"  
"The original animals. Wolves, Jaguars, Panthers, Coyotes, Snakes. You get it."

"I get it."


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in silence for a few minutes, her idly judging the distance to the door, and he wondering what he would do once he caught her.

"Soo..." she muttered.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked, raising a perfect brow.  
"Ah...Yeah. What are you going to do once you tire of me?" the words poured out against her will.  
"Tire of you? I could never. You are my Lifemate. M_ais vous êtes la lumière de mon sombre_, remember?"  
"But if you had the choice to, what are you going to do?"

"I do not think you hear my words. I would never tire of you, not for any reason."

"You belong with someone prettier. I mean, look at you!"

"Where are these thoughts coming from?"

"From the first time i saw you."

"I do not call you an Angel just because it is your name. You are as lovely, as sweet as one."

She peeked up at him through white eyelashes.

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"Would you do me a favor?" she mumbled.

"I would do anything for you." he promised.

"Would you...would you kiss me?"

His eyes lit up, swirling red in desire. He smiled wickedly, and she lost her breath.

He bent down, going slow so as to see the answering craving in her eyes. He paused, a breath away. Impatience coated desire.

"Oh, hurry, please Gabriel! I cannot stand waiting!"

He showed such satisfaction, such male pride, she almost slapped it off his face. But that was before he finally slanted his lips across hers.

He nibbled at her lips, sweet bites that stung just enough to enhance sensation. His tongue stroked at the seam of her lips, asking for admittance. Her mouth parted on a moan, and he slipped inside.

"You taste like heaven." he groaned.

"Shut up!" she gasped.

His grin made her bite his tongue.

"OW!" he snarled.  
Too late, she realized she'd bitten hard enough to draw blood. Blood that was traveling down her throat, tasting of spices and him.  
"Mmmm..." she groaned, sucking down.  
_Stop! Stop, Angel. Much more, and i will bind us together!  
_But she couldn't stop. The taste was too much.  
Holding her in compulsion, he forced her to let go,if only to draw her shirt off.  
"Oh Angel, i have never seen this before." he breathed.  
The bra that held her breasts up was sheer, see-through past the point of risque. He bent his head, and licked upwards slowly, drawing it in through the fabric.  
She moaned and writhed beneath him, twisting her hands in his hair. With a thought, the bra was gone, leaving him laving her bare flesh.

"Angel, Angel, so good." he whispered.

He tongued down her flat stomach, down to her pants.  
He drew her pants off, stopping to stare at the fabric covering her juices. Red lace, enticing and drawing him. He ripped the offending material away, only to hear her stop him.

"Why are you still dressed?" she cried, and he could do not but obey.

With a flash, his clothes were gone, and he sat up, giving her a full view. His cock was huge, standing tall and proud like a seperate king.

"Will that-" she choked, "Will that fit?"

He laughed, a sound like dark chocolate.  
"Of course."

"Are you sure?" she squeeked.  
He laughed again.

"Let me show you."  
And with that, he slid deep, eating her gasp with his mouth.  
Slow and deep, fast and hard, he alternated, bringing excited groans from her. When she determined her pace, she arched up and swiveled her hips, causing him to growl.

He plunged his teeth deep into her neck, swalling gulp after gulp of blood.  
_Just like peaches and creme. with spice._

He pulled back and grabbed her behind the head.

"Drink." he commanded.

She bit down, sucking his life force out. HE swiveled his hips, and prepared to say the binding words.

"I-"


End file.
